You had it coming
by Sarrabr4
Summary: Roman and Ruzek finally settle their score...thank you @chihardgied on Instagram for letting me use her edit as a cover picture
1. Adam

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Alright so I have no idea why I didn'T write this sooner but meh. For everyone who knows me on Twitter know that I've had a lot going on in my personal life that made writing less of a priority but I decided to pen this in hopes to be able to kickstart back into the game. Enjoy and hopefully I'll be able to update my stories soon.**

* * *

"Hey Adam, want to grab a drink at Molly's?" Kim dropped her coat against her chair as they all filed in after wrapping their case up.

"No place I'd rather be. I'll catch you guys there as soon as I'm done here." He smiled at her.

"Don't take too long, everyone will be there." They weren't nowhere close to being a couple but Adam was doing everything to get back on her good side, looking to rekindle what they once had, even though he knew it was a long shot and that she'd fight him on it every step of the way, the same was she was fighting him when it came to the growing baby inside her belly, a baby no one knew about but them.

"I'll try to make it quick." They shared a smile before he put his head down, trying to get done as soon as possible. He was aware of everyone leaving the bullpen but stayed concentrated on what he was doing.

Kim was more than anxious to get back home and take a hot shower. The case they had worked was physically demanding and her body was going through changes that were tiring her out more than she thought when the doctor revealed the pregnancy. She dropped her keys in the bowl that was sitting on her counter and she started stripping as she made her way towards her bathroom. She stopped in front of her full length in her panties and bra, her hand going instinctively to her still flat stomach. The fact that there was a growing baby that was part her and part Adam was equal parts amazing and terrifying. She had yet to make a decision where he was concerned or what kind of role she wanted him to play in their lives but she knew that she wouldn't cut him out completely, she owed that much to him. She finally blinked out of her thoughts and she stripped of her underwear before turning on the water and walking under the mist. She let the hot water work its magic on her muscles before she washed herself and stepped out of the shower. She slipped on a fresh matching bra and thong and put some black jeans with a yellow knitted sweater, using make up at a minimum and letting her hair fall down in waves on her shoulders. She grabbed her keys from where she has thrown them on her way in and she was out, heading straight to Molly's She pushed the door to the bar and the fairy lights and loud talking overcame her senses and she eyed the space for the rest of the unit and found them around the bar.

"Hey Burgess, took you long enough." Jay called out to her with a smile.

"I'm surprised you even made it tonight." She ribbed him, taking a stool next to him and Atwater.

"Girl's got a point." Kevin looked at Jay. "You've been MIA."

"Well come of us do have lives." He chuckled, taking a pull of his beer.

"What will it be Burgess?" Herrmann stood in front of her wiping his hands on a rag, placing it on his shoulder with a smile.

"I'll just have a beer." She smiled back at him, tapping the top of the bar. "Thanks Herrmann." She returned his smile.

"Coming right up." She returned to the group as Hailey made it to them, grabbing the stool next to Jay.

"Anyone seen Ruzek?" Hailey questioned as she called for a beer from Stella.

"He said he'd be there." Kim exchanged a smile with Hailey. "That boy takes longer than a woman to get ready." She chuckled, making the rest of the group laugh.

"Is there some room for one more?" Everyone turned at the sound a voice they hadn't heard in a few years.

"Sean Roman, what you doing in Chicago?" Kevin pulled him in for a bone crushing hug. "San Diego not treating you good anymore?"

"I'm in a town for a couple of days, thought I'd stop by." Roman smiled as Kevin released him. "It's good to see you Roman." He exchanged a hand shake with Jay before he took the two steps separating him from Kim.

"Hey Kim." He said tentatively.

"It's been a long time." Her smile was reserved but she still took the last step separating them and hugged him. "How's life in San Diego?" She questioned as she stepped away from him.

"They've been good." He acknowledged. Hailey was watching the interaction between the two curiously. She didn't know who that guy was but she could see the tension in Kim's shoulders and forced smile. She'd have to ask Jay about it later.

"Oh hey, I wanted to present you my new partner." Sean looked in Jay's direction to see a petite blonde next to him. "Sean Roman, Hailey Upton. Sean used to be on the beat here." She extended her hand and gave him a polite smile.

"It's nice to meet you." She eyed him quietly, trying to size him up.

"Likewise."

"Hey, if it isn't Sean Roman." Herrmann bellowed from behind the bar. "What can I get you stranger?"

"A beer's fine, that's Herrmann."

"Anytime. Make yourself at home." He disappeared to get Sean's oder and for another beat, there was a silence between the five people before Atwater commanded the attention, veering the group back towards an evening of fun.

Adam looked at his watch and rubbed at his eyes. Voight had put him in the lead in this case in a show of faith so he had to write up the final report. He was never good at paperwork but one look in the direction of Al's old spot was enough to set his ideas back on straight and finish his report. He finalized the last of it before bringing it over to Voight's office.

"Get out of here Ruzek."

"Night Sarge." He tapped the door frame before grabbing his coat off his chair and heading out of the bullpen. He wanted to at least freshen up before heading over to Molly's. The last few weeks had been filled with emotions, the biggest of them all was Kim blurting out about being pregnant, weeks after they had spent the night together. The fear of becoming a father was pressing on his chest but he wanted to be there for Kim, regardless of them being together or not. Of course, if someone asked him what he wanted, he'd scream it from the rooftop that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kim, raising their child together. He wanted his son or daughter to have a better life than he had growing up. He took a quick shower and dressed in jeans and his blue plaid shirt. Kim had told him a long time ago that she loved that shirt on him so seeing a happy smile on her lips was what he was aiming for. He slipped his green jacket with blue stripes on and he was out of the door. His thoughts were on Kim the whole ride over and those thoughts made him smile a goofy grin. The grin stayed the whole ride over to Molly's and he got out of his car with a spring in his step. He could hear the loud noise of the patrons of Molly's from outside and he couldn't wait to get to his friends. He pulled the door open and let the familiarity of the bar envelop him and he scanned the bar for Intelligence. Minutes later, he immediately recognized Kim from the back and he smiled when he saw that her body was shaking from laughter but as soon as his eyes landed on the person that was making her laugh, his smile fell and his shoulders became tense in anger. He would recognize that weasel anywhere and that fact that he was making his girl laugh made him even angrier. He watched from where he stood and he was aware of the rest of the team around them but his eyes finally found Roman's hand on her waist and that was the last bit of restraint he had left. He marched in their direction and just as he was about to pull him roughly from her body, Kevin stepped in.

"Ruz, my man, you finally showed up." They hugged and Kevin applied a bit more pressure on Adam's body to calm him down but he knew that it was just a matter of time and so did Adam.

"Adam, you made it." Kim pulled herself away from Sean Roman and came to hug him.

"Of course I came darling." He pulled out of her embrace lightly but held her firmly to his side. "I told you I'd be there didn't I?" He kissed the corner of her mouth and he could see the confusion on her face and the annoyance on Roman's.

"You didn't tell me you guys were back together." He told Kim lightly but Adam could hear the accusatory tone slip through.

"That's because we're not together." She pulled her glare from Adam and looked at Sean, knowing his jealous side when it reared its ugly head.

"So Ruzek is still delusional." He chuckled, angering Adam even more. Everyone held onto their breaths, waiting for Adam to explode but he didn't. His fingers applied added pressure on Kim's side and he took a deep breath, trying to reign his emotions in.

"Sean." Kim pleaded with him. "Don't."

"Let him talk." Adam gritted his teeth, relinquishing his hold on Kim. "Clearly he's got something to say." He challenged Roman.

"Damn right I do." Roman said smugly. "Do you really think that you'd ever be good enough for Kim? That hot head of yours and your inability to commit will always get in the way and all you'll do is break her heart again, like you did the last time." Roman had moved closer into his space but within seconds, Adam's fist connected with Roman's jaw and Roman was on the ground, spitting some blood on the ground.

"You think you're all tough?" Jay pulled Adam away as Adam continued to goad him on.

"You had it coming." Adam yelled, trying to break out of the tight hold Jay had on him from behind while Hailey's pushed him backwards. "You little shit think you can come back here and stir up trouble again? Clearly you didn't learn from the last time you pulled that crap." Adam growled, referring to the fact that Kim had decided to stay in Chicago and not follow him to San Diego.

"Trust me, I got exactly what I wanted last time." He smirked and Adam was out of Jay and Hailey's hold and he was already pounding on Roman.

"BREAK IT UP!" Christopher Herrmann bellowed, holding a baseball bat in his hand. "You don't get out of my bar and I'll call Voight so he can throw you in the cage, give you something to think about." He growled.

"We're good Christopher, we're going." Kevin pulled Adam to his feet and pushed him out of the bar, everyone else following behind.

"Roman, you should go." Jay took the side of his team.

"We're not done yet." Adam growled.

"Oh you're done." Kim growled back, poking at his chest. She didn't need a pissing contest on top of everything else.

"No, I think he's right." Jay rolled his eyes when Roman opened his mouth. This was getting out of hand but if they needed to kick each other's ass to get this done and over with once and for all, than so be it.

"Fine, let them at it." Jay relented, only to get both Burgess and Upton looking at him as if he'd grown two heads. "You two want to go at it, kick each other's ass, then why stop you? If you can't get your heads out of your own asses and move on like normal adults, then let's see who's tougher."

"Jay, what the hell?" Hailey hissed.

"No, let's settle this once and for all."

"Kevin." Now Kim couldn't believe her best friend was agreeing to that.

"What, Jay's right. This thing between the two's been going on for too long."

"Come on, let's go for a ride." Kim had heard that phrase all too often and just the fact that Jay was suggesting it was a bad idea.

" I refuse to be a part of this." Kim took a step back. "If the two of you can't get through your issues like grown ass men, I sure as hell won't be there to witness it." She poked at Adam's chest, anger flaring up just at the sight of him.

"Go and rest, you need it." A silent agreement passed between the two and Kim simply turned around and left.

"I'll make sure she gets home okay Adam." Hailey promised him, going after Kim. Adam watch them leave with worry in his eyes.

"She'll make sure your girl gets home safe." Kevin knew she'd always be his girl no matter what happened between the two.

"Come on, get in the truck." Jay instructed and the three other guys followed suit, Adam calling shotgun, not wanting to have to share space with Roman anymore than was absolutely necessary. They drove through the streets of the city and soon the landscape changed and both Adam and Roman knew where they were heading.

"Come on, the Silos?" Roman questioned.

"What's wrong Roman, scared to face me at the Silos?" Adam chuckled from the front seat.

"Trust me, beating the crap out of you will bring me a lot of pleasure."

"We'll just have to see now won't we?" The rest of the ride was dead quiet and merely fifteen minutes later, Jay's truck came to a stop in the middle of the Silos and the four of them got out.

"So what are we fighting for?" Sean asked, rotating his shoulders, ready for the fight.

"If I beat you, I want you to stay the hell away from Kim, and this time for good."

"She can decide all on her own what she wants." Sean countered.

"She can definitely make her own decisions but she doesn't need you to screw things up for her. She's worked too hard to get where she is and she deserves every bit of it and I sure as hell won't let you get in the way of that." Adam stepped inside Sean's personal space, giving his shoulders a hard shove.

"When I kick your ass, you won't have a say in the part I play in her life." He gritted his teeth but that only resulted in Adam's fist connecting with his jaw, sending him to the dirt floor.

"Let the games begin." Kevin said under his breath, standing next to Jay, watching his partner and best friend throw punch after punch at Roman, the fight escalating quickly.

"Damn it." Kim walked into her apartment, banging the door shut as soon as Hailey walked inside behind her.

"It's going to be fine Kim."

"You say that because you don't know the history that is there between the two of them. Adam won't say it but he's waited a long time to be able to get his hands on Roman ever since we broke up."

"You're right but one thing I know is that no matter how much the two of you tiptoe around each other, he loves you and that will never change."

"It's not so simple Hailey." She grabbed a bottle of water out of her fridge. "No one knew about the baby and she intended to keep it that way.

"I think you're making it far too complicated. She sat at the table in front of Kim, hoping that she would open up to her, regardless of their past history with Adam.

"I love Adam I do." Kim sighed. "He's one of my best friends but he's not ready for a serious commitment and I don't think he ever will be."

"I know that I didn't know him back then but he's grown a lot and you will never know how much if you don't give him a chance." Hailey stood up, grabbing her jacket. "Just think about it."

"Thanks Hailey." Kim smiled genuinely.

"Anytime." She smiled back at Kim. "Have a nice night and try not to worry too much." Kim nodded in acknowledgement before Hailey let herself out.

"Did you have enough of are you looking to get your sorry ass kicked some more?" Adam's lip was bloodied and he could feel a black eye coming on the left side of his face but he was pumped, his breathing ragged.

"I don't call that an ass kicking." Roman chuckled, spitting blood on the ground. "If you had treated her half as good as I did, she never would have left your sorry ass." He goaded Adam with a smirk. He knew what he needed to say to get under the other man's skin.

"You and your mind games are the reason she left me." Roman didn't even see the left hook Adam landed in his ribs. "Just fucking admit it was all just a game with you." Adam yelled. He hated Roman with everything in him and getting to beat the crap out of him was satisfactory but the fact that Roman had toyed with Kim's emotions and insecurities enraged him beyond words.

"She was just looking for a reason to leave you and I gave her one." Sean manage to land a punch to Adam's jaw but it barely affected him

"ADIMIT IT!" Adam's patience was dwindling and now Roman was on the ground.

"It was a game she was more than willing to play and it was FUN." The little restraint Adam had shown until now flew out the window and he pummelled into Roman as he curled into a ball, trying to limit the damage that Adam was doing. He felt the skin off his knuckles split but he didn't care. All that mattered to him was the pain he was inflicting but he was quickly pulled away by Kevin while Jay picked Roman up from the ground.

"You stay the hell away from Kim you little piece of SHIT." He yelled as Kevin tried his best to restrain his best friend. "I see you breathe the same air as her and I won't just beat you into a pulp, I'll end you..

"Come on brother, it's over, let it go."

"Back in the truck." Jay instructed.

"Hell no, I'm grabbing a cab." Adam pulled himself out of Kevin's grip and started walking towards the road, not wanting to be in the same space as Roman anymore.

"Come on dog, in the truck." Kevin bellowed.

"I'll see you in the morning." He called back, never turning to look at him.

Adam walked for about 15 minutes before he decided to call a cab. He knew he shouldn't but he gave Kim's address to the driver and off they were. The ride was silent and it gave Adam some time to think. Think hard about what had just happened, think of the situation with Kim and the baby and think about work. The cabbie dropped him off without question to his appearance and Adam found himself looking up at the building. He took a deep breath before he walked in and made his way to Kim's door. He knocked softly with his good hand and waited

Kim had settled into the couch with a book, trying to distract herself from the fight she knew was happening between Sean and Adam. She hated that it was coming to that and even though she knew both men could hold their own, she was scared of what Adam would do. When she kept reading the same sentence over and over again, she sighed and put the book on the table. Just as she let it go, there was a knock on her door. She walked slowly to her front door and looked through the people.

"Oh my God Adam."

"It's nothing." He looked down at his feet.

"It's not nothing." She seethed, pulling him inside. "Take a seat in the kitchen and I'll be right back." She walked to her bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit.

He watched her return but kept his eyes trained on the knuckles of his left hand where blood had started caking. "I'm sorry about showing up here." He knew she was angry and would probably yell at him.

"Thank god you did otherwise you wouldn't have treated these injuries."

"It's fine Kim." He tried pulling his hand away but Kim kept it firmly in her hands.

"Not another word." She growled, not in the mood for all this drama. She washed the blood on his hand and put some ointment on it before wrapping it in gauze. "What happened out there?" She questioned but Adam kept his mouth shut. "Answer when I ask you a question you big oaf."

"I won." He simply said, not wanting to delve into it with her, not wanting to tell about Roman's admission.

"I'll need more than that from you Adam if you want to be a part of my life and this baby's." Adam was shell shocked at what she just said but blinked a few times before answering.

"It's exactly what I thought and I needed him to tell me the truth. I beat it out of him."

"You can't go around doing that every time someone pisses you off, not when you're going to be a father." She was working on cleaning the blood around his left eye.

"I'll work on that I promise."

"And if you want it to work between us, you need to be all in. You can't be there for me and this baby when it's convenient. You are either all in or not at all." Tears were already pooling in her eyes. She wouldn't be able to go through another heartbreak like that.

"I have been all in since the moment you told me." He smiled softly as he cupped her cheeks.

"That's all I need to hear." She smiled at him and he pressed his lips gently to hers, sealing his promise with it. They would be a family and they would be just fine.

* * *

**A/N: So I could turn this one shot into a story but since I have so many ungoing ones, I'll just leave it as is. I really hope you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, it always means the world to me. - Sarra **


	2. Kim

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who left a review on the last chapter, it's really appreciated. So here's the second chapter to the story (even though it was only meant to be a one shot). Some friends convinced me to do a sort of Kim's POV so this is what it looks like.**

* * *

Kim woke up and a sudden wave of nausea hit her. It still hadn't dialled down since she found out the baby and she was more than ready for it to stop. Adam had left her place it was close to midnight and she had fallen asleep right away from exhaustion. She found her way quickly to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face, taking deep breaths and waiting for the wave to leave her. She showered to get ready for the day and grabbed some decaf coffee, feeling that eating would would just help her find her way back to the bathroom, this time emptying the contents of her stomach down the toilet. She pulled her door open, fishing in her purse for her keys to lock the door and she bumped directly into Adam.

"Adam." Her beating heart was thundering in her chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"What are you doing here Adam?" She looked him over and found him newly minted with butterfly stitches on his eyebrow, his black eye more prominent than the previous night.

"I came to see if you wanted to grab something to eat before driving into the 21st?"

"I'm not feeling food right now Adam."

"That can't be good for you or the baby." His voice was filled with concern but he didn't want to sound too pushy.

"Whatever I eat in the morning just comes back out." She locked the door and let her walk with her down her hall.

"Humour me?" He had read up a bit about it and found something that he thought could help her.

"Fine." She chuckled lightly. After talking last night, she needed to let him be there for her and stop trying to run interference. "Where are we going?"

"Get in the car and follow to find out."

"Adam come on, you have to give me something."

"For once, just go along with it." They exited her building to Adam's waiting car.

"Fine, lead the way." She got into the car while Adam took his spot behind the wheel. The drive wasn't all that long but Kim always loved the food at that small diner, usually taking blueberry pancakes.

"I thought we could go somewhere familiar." He found a spot directly in front of it and cut the engine.

"Excellent choice."

"I thought so too." He held the door open for her and looked to see if there was an empty spot for them.

"I'll get the food." She walked towards the counter but Adam stopped her with a hand on her elbow.

"I got the food, you get somewhere to sit."

"What are you up to Adam Ruzek?"

"You'll see, go, sit." He chuckled. He wasn't about to show her the ace up his sleeve just yet. He watched her take a seat before he walked up to the counter. "Hi, um, I wanted to make a surprise order for the table over there." He pointed towards Kim.

"Sure." The girl on the other side of the counter smiled at him. "What will it be?"

"I'll have the hungry man's breakfast and I'll have a blueberry banana smoothie for my date."

"No problem, we'll bring it around as soon as it's ready. Coffee?" She questioned.

"Please and one cup of decaf for her, thanks." He tapped the counter twice and went to join Kim.

"What did you order?"

"You are not patient Burgess."

"That's because I hate surprises and you know it." She pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"I know that?" He pointed at himself.

"Yeah, you do. Stop acting like you don't know these things."

"I will as soon as you let me do things for you."

"Fine, I'll wait." She crossed her arms over her chest with a pout, only making Adam throw his head back in laugher. A few minutes later, the waitress brought their food.

"Adam, I told you that I can't keep food down." She figured that he had ordered her a coffee with fruit but the big smoothie that was placed in front of her was not going to work.

"I know and I did a google search last night after seeing you be sick again last morning and they said that smoothies help with morning sickness. And I know how much you love the blueberry pancakes here so I figured that you could try the blueberry and banana shake with some coffee to see if it helps."

"Adam." His name fell from her lips in a whisper.

"I know that we're not together Kim but I want to be there for you and our baby." He moved his hand across the table and took her hand in his. "I know that I've given you every reason not to trust me and I know how much I messed up with us but I want to be the best father I can for you and this baby. You deserve that much."

"Ok." Her fingers wrapped around the glass. "From now on, we're in this together."

"Thank you." He reached across the table and took her free hand in his. He watched her as she took the first sip of her smoothie and lick the small moustache that gathered above her lip. With a smile of his own, he lifted his coffee mug to his lips and they enjoyed breakfast in light conversation. Adam watched her as they drove towards the district.

"Adam, stop with the staring."

"I'm not staring." He defended himself.

"You are staring now stop it."

"It's just so unreal right now." He couldn't stop the grin to spread on his lips. "This kid is going to have one kick ass mom."

"Adam, stop it." She swatted his arm as he drove into the back lot of the twenty first. "You keep that up and our deal is off."

"Fine, I give up." He parked in his usual spot. "Just promise me that you'll be careful?"

"I will." Adam took her bag under some protest on her part. They walked side by side but Adam stopped dead in his tracks when he saw him, leaning against a car in front of the district, the purple shiner and cut lip screaming. "Adam what are you doing? We're going to be late." She reached for his hand to pull him forward.

"What are you doing here?" Every instinct in Adam screamed at him to pounce back on him but there were far too many eyes around them.

"I came to talk to Kim."

"Stay the hell away from her." He took a step forward but Kim had a hand on his chest to hold him back.

"Adam, it's okay. Go inside, I'll be right in." Adam's eyes were glued on Sean but he was very much aware of how close Kim was to him. "Please." His eyes finally cast down and he locked eyes with her.

"Fine. I'll see you in the bullpen." He cupped her cheeks and kissed the top of her head. "If you do anything to her, I swear to god I will find you and finish what I started at the Silos." He growled before heading up the stairs, trusting Kim to get out of the situation if it ever became uncomfortable. He completely ignored Platt and went straight up the steps, not needing her ribbing.

"What do you want Sean?" Kim crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just to talk." He pushed himself away from his car. "Last night." He trailed off. "That's not the way I wanted it to go down."

"And yet that's always how it seems to end with you." She put a hand against his chest to stop him from getting any closer. "It took me a long time to see it clearly but I can't continue to have my head in the sand. When you came through the doors of twenty one, you were a complete ass to everyone. Al, Adam, Jay. You have done everything to undermine this whole unit and you've played a number with my head just for the fun of it."

"That's not what happened." He tried to defend himself but Kim cut him off.

"No. You don't get to stand in front of me and tell me some bullshit about that's not how it started and how you didn't mean to hurt anyone. Adam and I were happy and you made me do that stupid push test."

"Adam wasn't ready for a serious relationship then and he sure as hell isn't now. He's not man enough for you." Sean was starting to get heated.

"That's not for you to decide." She yelled. "You have no right putting your nose in other people's business." She pushed him firmly against the chest, making him take a step back. "You stuck your nose where it doesn't belong and that's what got us here in the first place. Adam and I, we might not be perfect, but we're family and that's more than I can say for you. What Adam did to you, its been a long time coming but if you try another stunt like this, I'll make you regret coming back to Chicago." She gritted between her teeth. "Stay the hell away from us." Kim turned around to leave but Sean reached for her and wrapped his hand around her wrist. She stiffened and turn around, her fist connecting with Sean's cheek. "Get the hell out of my city." She didn't give him the chance to say another word that she was climbing the stairs to the district two at a time.

Adam was sitting at his desk, trying to concentrate on the report he was trying to finish up but his mind was still on Kim. He kept glancing at the top of the stairs but still she wasn't making an appearance.

"What's got you all tense Ruz?"

"Roman showed up as we were walking in and Kim is talking with him."

"Our girl can take care of herself."

"I know she can but I don't trust him."

"Good thing you trust me then." He looked up and his eyes landed on Kim and the smile on her lips.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiled at him. "You taught me well." She put her coat on the back of her chair. "Hey Kev, mind coming to the break room?" She was ready to tell their best friend about their good news.

"I'm right behind you." He watched the exchange of smiles and a wink between Adam and Kim before she walked ahead of them, Adam taking the rear. "What's this about?" He leaned against a row of lockers, both Kim and Adam, taking the bench.

"It's alright Kim." He placed his hand on her knee to coax her.

"Adam and I." She looked at Adam and smiled before looking back at Kevin. "Are having a baby."

"Don't play with me." Kevin looked between both Adam and Kim. "You better not be playing with me like that."

"We would never play with you like that." Adam stood from where he was straddling the bench and moved to be face to face with Kim. "Uncle Kev." Adam pulled Kevin into his arms for a hug.

"Uncle Kev." He gave a throaty chuckle as he clapped Adam on the back.

"That sounds perfect." Kim was now standing next to the boys and Kevin extended his arm to be able to engulf her in a group hug.

"Perfect." Kevin echoed. Their moment was quickly disturbed by an incoming case but they wouldn't have it any other way. They might not be in a conventional relationship while waiting to meet the baby but they two of them were now filled with hope that they would be a family no matter what and that is the only thing that mattered.

* * *

**A/N: So here it is. Although it was meant to be a one-shot and that I am usually easily roped into writing some more, I think this is where this story should end. It also gave me the opportunity to write a scene where Kim and Adam can tell Kevin about their happy news that's far less cheap than what we got on the show so I really hope that you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, your words always mean the world to me - Sarra**


	3. Kevin

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who left a review on the last chapter. Alright so I thought that this story was done but while I did some cleaning in my files, I found a chapter 3 where Kevin gives Roman a piece of his mind.**

* * *

Kim slipped out of the bullpen and into the locker room at the end of the day. It had been a long and eventful day and she was more than ready to go home. She stuffed her clothes in her locker and changed into a pair of flats, her boots cutting into her ankles for an unknown reason. When she closed her locker, she finally got a good look at her hand. Her knuckles had bruised from the right hook she had landed on Sean's cheek. She didn't even feel the pain until now. She ghosted her knuckles with her fingers and sighed.

"Everything okay?" She turned around and found Kevin leaning against a row of lockers.

"Yeah, everything is fine." She smiled at him.

"What do you call that then?" He pointed to her hand.

"Nothing."

"Those bruised knuckles ain't nothing Burgess."

"I sort of clocked Sean this morning."

"Say that again?"

"He was accusing Adam of not being man enough to be in a relationship and I sort of yelled at him and he kind of grabbed my wrist as I tried to leave and I sort of turned around and punched him in the mouth."

"He did what again?"

"It's nothing Kev, just let it go."

"And what exactly do you think Ruzek will do when he sees those bruises on your knuckles and the finger marks on your wrists?" Kim pulled her sweater down immediately, not having realized that they were visible. "You know that boy will lose his shit more than he already did and that ain't going to end well."

"I know. That's why you are not going to tell him anything." She stood up and grabbed her coat.

"No way, nuh uh. Burgess, I ain't lying to him."

"And I'm not doing this." She walked past him and went to join Adam that was finishing up some report. "I'm ready to go home."

"I'm almost done."

"I'll see you later at Molly's? Kevin eyed Kim as he walked up to his desk.

"Yes, I'll swing by later." Kevin patted his shoulder and was out of the bullpen, one destination on his mind. If Kim didn't want to tell Adam that was her deal but he was going to make sure that the reason that she was hurt was going to regret laying one finger on her. The drive wasn't all that long because he knew he was staying at a hotel in the outskirts of the city. His badge helped him get the room number and Kevin climbed the rooms two at a time. He walked the halls and when he found the number he was looking for, he started banging on the door. His patience was nowhere in sight and when no one answered the door, he banged on it harder.

"Sean Roman, open the door, I know you're in there." His voice echoed in the empty hall but he didn't care who heard.

Sean stepped out of the shower as the banging on his door started. His body was hurting everywhere and Kim's right hook had done nothing to help. After the previous night at the Silos, he wasn't looking to stay in Chicago longer than he needed so he was heading back out of town later that evening after having a visit with his sister. The banging was loud and he was more than willing to let the person on the other side bang until their face became blue but when the person talked, he had no doubt that it was a hostile visit. He got dressed and went to face the man head on.

"Someone doesn't answer, you stop knocking and you leave them the hell alone." Sean opened the door, but Kevin pushed directly past him.

"And when someone tell you to leave her alone, you stay the hell away from her." He stopped in the middle of the room and turned to face him.

"I didn't do anything, I just wanted to talk to her before I left."

"So, talking becomes bruised knuckles and bruises around her wrist?" Kevin took a step forward and something in his eyes made Sean take a step back.

"She's the one that hit me, I just wanted to talk."

"How about you get out of town before I feel the need to finish what Ruzek started last night."

"So I get it." Sean finally found his arrogance once again in the face of Kevin even though he knew he could be in another world of pain. "Ruzek can't even show his own face and deal with this like the joke of a man that he is."

"Oh trust me." Kevin smirked. "You get me because Ruzek doesn't know about it because you wouldn't be standing right now."

"I'm flattered." Sean rolled his eyes and tried to turn his back on Atwater to tell him the discussion was over but Kevin wouldn't let him get away with it that easily so he spun him back around to face him, taping a step forward in Sean's personal space.

"Don't flatter yourself too much Roman. Kim, Adam and the baby that they're expecting together." He emphasized on the together. "Are going to be just fine without you causing trouble anymore."

"Ruzek, a dad." He scoffed. "He's going fuck that kid up so bad that he's going to need therapy just to get over it." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Atwater's fist connected with his jaw and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Get out of my city because I see you here again and I promise that whatever Ruzek did to you will seem like a walk in the park." Kevin didn't even wait to get a reaction out of the very stunned Roman before he left. He returned to his place to Adam waiting for him on his front steps.

"Took you long enough." He smirked.

"Had some errands to run." He walked past him and unlocked his door, Adam following close behind.

"That errand have a name?" He was pretty sure he knew where his best friend had gone while he made sure Kim made it home.

"I'm only looking out for my family." He shrugged, grabbing two beers and handing one to Adam. "No one puts their hand on our girl of the little homie she's carrying, simple as that."

"Thanks for looking out, uncle Kev." Adam smirked, raising his bottle in a toast.

"It's surreal Ruz. You're gonna be a dad." The two of them sat at the kitchen table.

"I hope I'll be a decent dad." He mused. "I know Kim will be a kick ass mom." He grinned. He had all the faith in the world in her.

"How's that going with Burgess?"

"We're good. We came to an agreement."

"You still love her don't you?"

"I do, always will. I'm going to do everything to do right by her and this baby. If a relationship comes out of it, even better but that's down the road. I'm going into this with my eyes wide open."

"Good to hear and don't sell yourself short, you'll be a great dad."

"Good to know someone has faith in me."

"I've got your back." He clapped a hand on Adam's shoulder and the two of them stayed in a rare moment of silence. "All three of yours."

"That's love." He nodded. "No one I'd rather have watching our six."

"Till the end."

"Till the end." Adam finished his beer and stood. "I promised Burgess I'd pick her up for Molly's."

"I'll be there." Kevin stood and walked Adam to the door. "I'll see you later.

"Later." Their handshake was a well-practiced move and Adam let himself out. He drove back home and got in the shower, ready to wind down and just relax with his friends. He wanted to forget about Sean Roman ever coming into town and disrupting their lives but he was glad that the truth was out in the open now and it was finally time to move onto a new chapter.

Adam changed in Kim's favourite flannel and pulled on some jeans, deciding on his favourite pair of Converse before he was out the door, firing a text to Kim saying that he was on his way. She had promised that she'd be ready by the time he got there but he was not as convinced she would be. He knocked on her door and when she let him in, she was wearing her robe, heading into her room to change.

"I'm almost done." She yelled from behind her door.

"We're in no hurry." He called back to her, heading straight for her fridge and a Pilsner. He took a first swig and waited patiently for Kim to return.

"I'm sorry about that." She walked out of her room. "I had a little incident." She had emptied pretty much all the food she had eaten all day upon arrival and she stayed in her shower longer than she should have.

"It's okay darling." He smiled at her. "Something I can help with?" He set his bottle down and walked to her.

"Make this morning sickness stop?" She rolled her eyes, the word morning not applying on most days.

"Sorry about that, I wish I could." He pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "You look beautiful."

"You're just saying that to get in my pants." She chuckled.

"Just on your good side." He smirked. "Ready to go?" He gently rubbed the bruises against her wrist, a silent agreement about not talking about it passing through them after they had raised their voices earlier about it.

"Not until you tell me what happened between Kevin and Roman."

"I don't know what happened between the two."

"You want to be on my good side?" She countered. "Tell me what happened between Atwater and Roman."

"Kev didn't tell me what happened between him and Roman but I know he's got our backs, all three of ours."

"That decision is pretty much a given right?

"Never had a doubt in my mind." As soon as Kim had told him she was pregnant, he knew that Kevin would be their kid's godfather. "Ready to go now?" He questioned.

"Yeah." She smiled at him "Wouldn't want him to wait for us now would we?" He released her wrist and followed her and waited for her to lock up behind them and he drove them both to Molly's where Kevin was already waiting for them with a beer for Adam and a soda for her.

"Burgess." He pulled her into a hug. "How you feeling?"

"Oh no we're not doing that Kev." She pulled out of his embrace. "I have enough hovering from this one." She pointed to Adam who was already downing his beer. "The two of you will not gang up on me." She pointed an accusatory finger between the two of them.

"Oh trust me." Adam snorted in laughter. "There will be hovering and you will be fed up by the two of us, no matter what you say darling." He was damn proud to throw it back in her face that he would be by her side every step of the way.

"Oh God please help me." She sighed dramatically and Kevin pulled her into his side before letting her slide in the stool next to him.

"Uncle Kev is taking this job seriously."

"You mean Godfather." Kim smiled at Adam and nudged Kevin's shoulder.

"Hell yeah." Their best friend was excited and they spent the rest of the evening laughing and rewinding, the next few months a brand new experience for the brand new family.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so as I was writing the last parts of my chapter, I realized that making it a three part story would not be enough because I sort of took a different path than my original one so I hope you liked this one and be prepared to have some Burzek co-parenting coming your way and lots and lots of hovering from the boys. Please take a few seconds to review before you go, your thoughts mean the world to me. - Sarra **


End file.
